Shapeshifting Curse
by Spacym
Summary: Enquêtant sur un évènement apparemment surnaturel, l'agent Olivia Dunham rencontre un dénommé Duke Crocker, qui asiste la police de Haven dans une enquête dont les ramifications mènent à Boston. Pour Olivia et son équipe, habitués aux cas souvent expliqués par des expériences scientifiques secrètes, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir un autre aspect du surnaturel...
1. Prologue

-Aspic, contactez Olivia et surveillez le détecteur de singularité. Il ne faudrait pas rater les signes avant-coureurs. Si du moins il y en a.

La voix de Walter, empreinte d'un mélange d'excitation et d'amertume, ne couvrait pas l'infernal boucan que faisait son expérience en cours, mais Astrid était désormais assez aguerrie à son délicat travail d'assistante - avec option baby-sitting incluse- du docteur Bishop pour avoir deviné l'essentiel de ce qu'il venait de raconter, y compris le fait qu'il avait sans aucun doute encore massacré son prénom au passage. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran qui montrait des vues satellite de Boston et ses environs immédiats, elle émit un petit soupir et sortit son portable.

-Walter, hurla-t-elle avant de sélectionner le numéro à composer, vous devez tout de même arrêter cet engin. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'ici et Olivia ne comprendra rien de ce que je lui raconterai.

Le scientifique leva le nez de l'engin en question, retira ses lunettes de protection aux verres de couleurs différentes qui donnaient, chaque fois qu'il les portait ,l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à voir un film 3D, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de baisser l'intensité du convecteur. Puis il examina du coin de l'oeil ce qu'il avait préparé sur le plan de travail: divers objets allant du vieux vinyle jusqu'au cadre numérique dernier cri ainsi que deux tomates bien mûres et un sandwich au concombre et gruyère. Astrid espérait vivement que ces derniers éléments étaient destinés à remplir l'estomac de Walter en cas de fringale pendant l'expérience, mais elle craignait bien d'avoir tort sur ce point.

Enfin, Walter trifouilla l'un des boutons de sa console de commande portative et le tapage diminua. Le laissant continuer à pérorer sur le meilleur moyen de simuler les effets d'un vortex spatio-temporel, Astrid appela Olivia, qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

-Astrid? Est-ce que Walter a une théorie?, demanda immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Il semblerait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit tout à fait satisfait lui-même, et il s'est lancé dans des préparatifs plutôt étranges pour illustrer son hypothèse. Enfin, ajouta-t-elle après une légère pause, peut-être pas plus étranges que d'habitude. Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste persuadé qu'il devrait se produire d'autres incidents sous peu dans les environs. Et que l'idéal pour ses recherches serait d'avoir un témoin visuel fiable de la scène. Vous ou Peter, par exemple.

Olivia avait mis son portable sur haut-parleur, et Peter qui se trouvait avec elle à proximité du théatre du dernier "incident" , fronça les sourcils, la moue un peu dubitative.

\- Les témoins qu'on a sont fiables, commenta Olivia.

\- Oui, approuva Peter, c'est juste qu'ils ne se souviennent que très peu de ce qui s'est produit. A leur place, j'aurais préféré oublier aussi.

Au labo, Astrid plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté en repensant à leur visite sur les lieux du drame. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait ensuite à décrire à Olivia ce que fabriquait actuellement le docteur Bishop, un point se mit à clignoter sur l'écran devant elle. Elle tressaillit.

-Walter, appela-t-elle, venez ici! Vous aviez raison. (Elle colla à nouveau le portable à son oreille et s'assit devant l'ordinateur, pianotant d'une main pour préciser les corordonnées.)

A l'autre bout du fil, Peter et Olivia avaient entendu et se mettaient en mouvement.

-Une singularité?, interrogea Olivia, tout en mettant d'ores et déjà la clef de contact du véhicule.

-Oui. Je vous transmets les coordonnées .

Olivia démarra et ils furent à l'endroit désigné par Astrid en peu de temps.

-Rien de particulier à première vue, fit Peter en regardant la maison qui se dressait devant eux.

Mais sur l'écran d'Astrid, le point clignotait plus vite, ce qui, elle s'en doutait, signifiait que le phénomène inexpliqué avait atteint son paroxysme.

\- Soyez prudents, dit-elle à Olivia, qui avait gardé la communication ouverte. Quelque soit ce qui se passe exactement, c'est en plein... Ho ! Attendez, je... Qu'est-ce que c'est que..? Il y en a une autre! Celle-ci diminue d'intensité et il y en a une autre qui apparait ailleurs!

\- Ce n'est pas normal, scanda Walter derrière le dos de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement si le mot "normal" signifiait encore vraiment quelque chose dans ce labo.

A l'autre bout du fil, Olivia était descendue de voiture et Peter s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas . La jeune femme fit soudain signe à son compagnon de s'arrêter.

-Attends! Astrid, c'est loin d'ici cette autre anomalie?

-Peut-être cinq kilomètres.

\- On se sépare, décida alors subitement Olivia. Prends la voiture et va à l'autre adresse, moi je reste ici et j'appelle déjà des renforts. Je serai prudente, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Peter ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la façade jaunie et lézardée et acquiesça à contrecoeur. Quelque chose lui disait que le détecteur imaginé par Walter n'avait pas la capacité de repérer ce genre de phénomène à l'avance, que le moment vraiment dangereux était de toutes façons déjà passé, et Olivia devait penser de même. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour se placer côté conducteur et démarra alors que la jeune femme, arme au poing par précaution, s'approchait d'une fenêtre, son coup de sonnette n'ayant obtenu aucune ré vitre était bien trop encrassée pour y voir clairement, cependant, et elle partit vers l'arrière de la maison, à la recherche d'une autre entrée.

Elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à en trouver une aussi béante que celle qu'elle découvrit. Sur le côté droit du bâtiment, une portion complète de la façade en bois vermoulu, de forme vaguement circulaire, avait disparu. Comme si une boule de bowling géante était passée à travers, et c'était d'autant plus ressemblant à cette image qu'à l'intérieur, on pouvait entrevoir un autre mur explosé de la même façon. Et partout dans la pièce qui avait dû être un salon, les débris étaient bien visibles. D'autant plus visibles d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient tout simplement en suspension dans les airs. Olivia s'immobilisa, comme prise elle aussi un instant dans cet espèce d'arrêt sur image saisissant.

Le moment de stupeur passé, elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, effleura un morceau de bois brisé qui se tenait là, juste à sa hauteur, testa en le prenant en main s'il était possible de le déplacer. C'était le cas, mais il paraissait bien plus lourd qu'il aurait du l'être. Elle remarqua que tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas que des morceaux de maçonnerie et de papier peint défraichi dans les airs. Des journaux, des bibelots , une chaise entière... Et toutes ces choses semblaient avoir été suspendues en plein vol alors qu'elles se dirigeaient droit vers la pièce d'à côté. A bien y regarder, même le lourd canapé marron n'avais plus les pieds au sol. Soudain, un léger craquement se fit entendre, des bruits de pas à proximité. Elle avança lentement et silencieusement, passa à travers le trou béant dans le mur et découvrit le même genre de spectacle que précédemment.

A une différence notable près. Il n'y avait pas dans cette pièce que des objets figés dans les airs. Premièrement, il y avait un homme debout, qui se tenait de dos par rapport à elle. Et un autre juste devant lui, mais celui-là flottait en position horizontale à un bon mètre au-dessus du sol, le visage figé dans un rictus de douleur, les yeux exorbités, des goutelettes de sang en suspension émergeant d'une blessure à sa poitrine. _Mort_ , pensa Olivia. _Est-ce que c'est l'autre qui...?_ Et elle réalisa brusquement que cet autre ne pouvait pas être figé comme le reste. Il était certes immobile, mais...

-Pas un geste!, ordonna-t-elle par réflexe, - aussi ridicule que cette phrase puisse paraitre en ces circonstances.

Il pivota vers elle, la dévisagea et cligna longuement des paupières, arborant un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve éveillé ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit là. Il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire résigné, leva les mains sans attendre qu'elle le lui ordonne. Olivia l'évalua du regard: accoutrement un peu original, cheveux mi-longs qui mériteraient un bon coup de peigne, l'air de quelqu'un qui a déjà eu affaire aux forces de l'ordre. Mais rien de très inquiétant à son sujet. Excepté des yeux d'un bleu très pâle insolite ... et qui venaient à l'instant de virer au brun foncé.


	2. Chap 1 - Olivia

\- Ecoutez, je peux vous jurer que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. Tout ça, là... Le cadavre volant... Je n'y suis pour rien. Ni dans le fait qu'il vole, ni dans le fait que ce soit un cadavre, d'ailleurs. J'étais entré pour chercher quelqu'un et puis...

S'il était immobile et silencieux quand Olivia avait trouvé cet individu, il s'avèrait maintenant que c'était loin d'être dans sa nature profonde de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Il avait bien levé les mains mais elles s'agitaient en tout sens pour illustrer ses paroles, et il avait commencé à s'expliquer avant même qu'elle pose une question, sans toutefois l'éclairer sur les points essentiels.

-Si vous commenciez par me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici exactement, l'interrompit-elle sans cesser de le tenir en joue.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes non plus, répliqua-t-il avec malice.

Pour toute réponse, Olivia raffermit ostensiblement sa prise sur son arme, et lui adressa un regard dur.

-Ok, ok. Je m'appelle Duke. Duke Crocker. Et comme je viens de vous dire, je cherchais quelqu'un. Pas ce type-là, ajouta-t-il avec un geste vague vers l'homme à côté de lui.

Et il se tut, attendant manifestement qu'elle se présente à son tour. Ce qu'elle fit tout en sortant sa plaque.

-Olivia Dunham. FBI. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas tué cet homme, Mr Crocker?

Il haussa les épaules et prit un air de profonde réflexion.

-Hé bien, on dirait qu'il s'est juste, comment dire, statufié dans les airs? Et ça, après qu'on l'ait tué. Vous ne croyez pas que je serais gelé sur place, moi aussi, si j'avais été là quand il est mort?

-Sauf si vous avez causé cela vous-même. -Elle le détaillait à présent du regard, cherchant à voir s'il dissimulait un quelconque appareil dans une des poches du long gilet gris informe qu'il portait - Peut-être que vous êtes immunisé d'une façon ou d'une autre?

L'idée parut beaucoup amuser Duke, qui ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un large sourire.

-Mais oui bien sûr. Immunisé. J'en connais une qui trouverait ça très drôle. Non, je vous jure, si je pouvais faire ou défaire un truc pareil, genre "abracadabra" et..

C'est à ce moment que les objets en suspension se remirent en mouvement. Une fraction de seconde, ils semblèrent vouloir continuer sur la lancée qui était la leur, convergeant vers un point situé au fond de la pièce; mais, vaincus rapidement par la pesanteur, ils s'écrasèrent tous au sol dans un fracas qui fit trembler la vieille bâtisse sur ses fondations.

Olivia eut un mouvement de surprise, mais pas autant que son suspect, qui sursauta violemment. Il en oublia qu'il devait garder les mains en l'air et se lança dans un geste ample et éloquent, prenant le ciel à témoin que les coïncidences malheureuses n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

-C'est pas possible! Sérieusement, c'est pas moi, je vous assure!

Olivia le toisait d'un air circonspect.

-On va aller en discuter ailleurs. Allez, les mains derrière le dos. Je parie que vous connaissez la chanson, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'exécutait à contrecoeur.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui adore me passer les menottes mais il est beaucoup moins charmant que vous, répondit-il sentencieusement.

-Chht!, fit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils tout en s'approchant de lui.

-Ho, je ne voulais pas vous...

-Non, chhht, je crois que j'entends quelque chose.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le corps qui était retombé sur le sol lui aussi. Un râle s'échappait bel et bien de la bouche de ce qu'ils avaient qualifié un peu vite de cadavre.

-Il est encore vivant!, s'exclama la jeune femme

-Non, fit Duke en agitant gravement la tête, j'avais vérifié son pouls avant que vous n'arriviez.

En une seconde, Olivia s'était placée à côté du blessé, l'arme toujours pointée vers son suspect qu'elle n'avait finalement pas encore menotté.

-Le temps devait être suspendu pour lui, vous ne pouviez pas sentir ses battements de coeur. - Stupéfait, Duke ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais elle ne le laissa pas commencer de phrase et continua- Venez m'aider. Et pas d'entourloupe. De toutes façons, j'avais déjà appelé des renforts avant d'entrer, ils ne vont plus tarder. Vous n'iriez pas bien loin.

Il hésita un instant, puis vint s'agenouiller à côté de l'homme lui aussi. Olivia regardait la blessure que celui-ci présentait à la poitrine.

-Il s'est fait tirer dessus. Il faut faire pression pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mettez vos mains là.

Mais au lieu de lui obéir de suite, il jeta un regard autour d'eux et se saisit d'une nappe poussiéreuse qui s'était déposée à proximité, la roula en boule et l'appliqua enfin sur la blessure, prenant grand soin apparemment de ne pas se salir les mains au passage.

A l'extérieur, des bruits de véhicule se firent entendre. Olivia se mit debout pour aller près de l'ouverture dans le mur crier aux renforts qui arrivaient qu'elle était là, mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et considéra son suspect qui, tout en continuant à appuyer comme elle l'avait demandé, regardait le blessé bizarrement.

-Vous le connaissez, dit-elle - et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Non, répondit-il plutôt froidement sans même tourner les yeux vers elle.

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il mentait, mais elle règlerait cette question plus tard.


	3. Chap 2- Audrey

-Je l'avais bien dit! L'envoyer là tout seul était une très mauvaise idée, maugréait Nathan en piétinant sur place.

Oui, il l'avait dit. Et répété à plusieurs reprises, d'ailleurs. Comme à chaque fois que la question de la confiance qu'on pouvait - ou plutôt qu'on ne pouvait pas, selon lui - accorder à Duke se posait. Mais Audrey était décidée à ignorer la mauvaise humeur de son équipier, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Aussi fit-elle donc semblant de ne même pas avoir compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle tout en continuant à essayer de contacter Duke. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête quand j'ai proposé qu'on se sépare pour les recherches. C'était une idée dangereuse. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Deux meurtres s'étaient produits à Haven quelques jours plus tôt. Et si on n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'assassin, des indices avaient néanmoins amené à la conclusion qu'il avait encore une cible: un dénommé Archer, qui vivait actuellement dans les faubourgs de Boston, mais qui était bel et bien originaire de la petite ville du Maine. Après de vaines tentatives de le contacter, Audrey avait décidé qu'il fallait le retrouver en personne, cet homme courant plus que certainement un grave danger et pouvant les aider à résoudre l'affaire.

Et comme de juste, Nathan n'avait pas voulu qu'elle parte seule, et encore moins qu'elle parte accompagnée uniquement de Duke, qui s'était rapidement proposé pour l'escorter. Ces Messieurs ayant, comme à leur habitude, joué à qui sera la plus têtu - point sur lequel on n'arriverait sans doute jamais à les départager - elle s'était retrouvée flanquée des deux pour son voyage.

Une fois sur place, force avait été de constater que si Mr Archer n'était pas joignable, c'était parce qu'il avait quitté précipitamment son domicile. Peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il prévenu et était-il en fuite, ou, option moins agréable à envisager, le meurtrier l'avait-il trouvé avant eux. Toujours est-il qu'après enquête, ils avaient réussi à se procurer une liste d'endroits où il aurait pu aller pour se cacher dans les environs. C'est là qu'Audrey avait commis l'erreur - elle le reconnaissait- de suggérer de se séparer pour que chacun d'eux vérifie une partie des adresses.

Il avait ensuite suffi que Nathan lui oppose un "pas question" catégorique, pour que Duke saisisse à bras-le-corps l'occasion de le contrarier en soutenant ce plan avec enthousiasme. Et trois minutes plus tard, il s'éloignait d'eux bien décidé à mener sa mission à bien,... à pied. En effet, ils avaient fait le déplacement jusque Boston avec deux véhicules seulement: un pick up de la police et la voiture de Duke, et celui-ci avait joué les grands seigneurs en la laissant à Audrey pour l'occasion. _Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai pour emprunter une caisse_ , leur avait-il encore lancé plutôt joyeusement avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue. Une déclaration qui était de nature à hérisser Nathan, bien entendu. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et Audrey se disait souvent qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup grandi dans leur tête depuis lors sur certains points.

Ca aurait été drôle d'une certaine façon, si le résultat n'était pas que Nathan et Audrey avaient finalement fait chou blanc, que Duke n'était pas réapparu comme convenu, là où ils s'étaient quittés plus tôt, et qu'il était injoignable. Audrey commençait vraiment à se demander si, en cherchant la future victime, il n'était pas tombé plutôt sur l'assassin qui cherchait la même chose que lui. Et certes, Duke n'était pas sans défense, loin de là, mais elle s'inquiétait sincèrement malgré tout.

Nathan aussi était inquiet, en fait, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons...

\- Soit il est arrivé quelque chose à Duke, soit il a trouvé Archer, et c'est à Archer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, commentait celui-ci d'un ton acerbe alors qu'Audrey se dirigeait vers le pick-up, décidée à partir de suite à la recherche de Duke.

C'en était trop, cette fois, et Audrey s'immobilisa, mains sur les hanches, les yeux étrécis et l'air sévère, pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Nathan, pour la énième fois, je te rappelle que quand Duke a tué Harry Nix, c'était uniquement parce que je lui avais demandé de le faire et...

-Je sais, l'interrompit-il. Il a sauvé un tas de vies en tuant cet homme. J'en suis conscient. Je sais aussi qu'il est ton ami,..

L'inflexion de sa voix sur ces derniers mots laissait transparaitre une pointe de jalousie et il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- ... et que tu veux l'aider à gérer ce qu'il traverse ces temps-ci. C'est ce que tu fais à Haven, après tout, aider les gens comme lui, je comprends tout à fait. Sauf que tu ne réussiras pas en ce qui le concerne. Il finira par décider lui-même qui il est juste de tuer ou pas. Il se retournera contre toi, c'est... -il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher un mot qu'il ne trouvait pas -... c'est dans ses gènes, c'est tout.

Audrey garda le silence un instant.

-Tu te trompes, dit-elle ensuite simplement en entrant côté passager dans le véhicule.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, avant que ne sonne le portable d'Audrey. Au soulagement qui se lut sur son visage, Nathan sut que c'était le numéro de Duke qui s'affichait, mais à peine avait-elle décroché que son expression changea du tout au tout.

-Oui, disait-elle, je suis Audrey Parker, de la police de Haven.

Nathan fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, mais elle écoutait son interlocuteur d'un air soucieux. Elle finit par faire signe à Nathan d'arrêter le véhicule. Interloqué, il l'entendit donner quelques informations sur l'affaire en cours, et déclarer que Mr Crocker travaillait en tant que consultant avec eux sur un cas ( en d'autres circonstances, Nathan aurait protesté violemment mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment ).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il quand elle eut racroché.

-C'était un agent du FBI. Une certaine Olivia Dunham. Apparemment ils ont trouvé Duke sur une scène de crime. Il va bien, ajouta-t-elle précitamment. Mais ils veulent l'interroger, bien sûr.

-Une scène de crime, répéta Nathan d'un ton éloquent.

-Pas tout à fait en réalité, il y aurait un blessé grave, qui a peu de chances de s'en sortir mais il est en vie. Je ne crois pas que Duke ait fait quoique ce soit. Mais l'agent Dunham veut nous parler aussi, on doit la rejoindre aux locaux du FBI. Après ça, elle libérera sans doute Duke.

-Et il a donné ton nom à cette... Mlle Dunham ?, fit Nathan d'un ton incrédule

-C'est plutôt qu'elle lui a confisqué son portable et rappelé le dernier numéro composé. Il ne coopère pas beaucoup, répondit Audrey en souriant malgré elle.

-Ah oui. Duke qui ne coopère pas avec les forces de l'ordre. Quelle surprise.

-Tu devrais d'autant plus être content qu'il nous aide avec joie sur certaines affaires, le taquina Audrey.

Nathan baissa les yeux, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-C'est toi, qu'il aide, tu le sais bien.

-Jaloux, va. Tu n'as qu'à être plus gentil avec lui, répliqua-t-elle avec, à nouveau, ce petit sourire malicieux que Nathan adorait lui voir.

Il lui rendit son sourire, mais très vite, un air soucieux revint sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne sais pas, mais cette Olivia Dunham,elle parlait comme si notre entrevue n'était qu'une formalité et pourtant j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un truc qui cloche?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Disons que je me demande si cette scène de crime ne présentait pas des éléments... bizarres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. S'ils étaient venus eux-mêmes retrouver Archer sans impliquer les autorités locales dans sa recherche, c'était parce qu'il y avait tout lieu de penser qu'il était quelque peu spécial. Et qu'il en allait de même pour celui qui voulait le tuer. Avec le FBI désormais mêlé à l'affaire, continuer à cacher les secrets de Haven allait être compliqué.


	4. Chapter 3- Peter

-Tu nous montreras çà tout à l'heure, Walter. Je passe reprendre Olivia et on revient au labo tout de suite pour en parler.

Peter raccrocha et essaya d'imaginer quelle était la démonstration que Walter leur concoctait pour illustrer sa théorie sur l'affaire en cours . Heureusement, se disait-il, les deux anomalies d'aujourd'hui s'étaient produites dans des endroits peu fréquentés : cette maison plus ou moins à l'abandon où Olivia avait cependant trouvé un blessé et l'usine désaffectée à l'écart de la ville, où lui-même venait de se rendre.

Il n'y avait découvert qu'un désordre qui était inexplicable même dans un lieu comme celui-là , surtout par la nature des objets qui s'y trouvaient . Des magazines datant d'il y a quelques semaines , des couverts, de la vaisselle dont une tasse à café récemment utilisée… Toutes choses qui semblaient avoir été amenées là et jetées violemment à travers la pièce par un coup de vent ou une explosion. Explosion qui n'aurait curieusement pas laissé d'autres traces par ailleurs… Mais contrairement à ce à quoi avait pu assister Olivia de son côté, aucune de ces choses n'était en lévitation quand Peter était arrivé.

C'était à la fois très ressemblant et très différent de l'évènement inexpliqué qui s'était produit deux jours auparavant et qui avait provoqué leur enquête . Celui-là s'était déroulé dans un bar bondé de gens, faisant de nombreux blessés et causant deux décès. Un mort atteint par une balle dont on n'avait pas trouvé l'origine, l'autre le crâne fracassé... par une énorme branche d'arbre. Et autant une balle tirée d'on ne sait où peut encore s'expliquer de façon rationnelle, autant l'apparition soudaine au milieu de ce bar d'un morceau de chêne de 20 kilos, accompagné d'une quantité de feuilles mortes, brindilles, musaraignes et autres petits animaux des bois relevait des « _impossibilités_ » sur lesquelles enquêtait la Fringe Division habituellement.

Walter était surexcité depuis lors, et élaborait quantité de théories, mais s'était montré déçu des examens qu'il avait pratiqués sur les deux lapins et demi trouvés sur les lieux - une de ces pauvres bêtes sorties de nulle part avait été coupée en deux par le phénomène et on n'avait pas retrouvé l'autre partie de l'animal . A ce sujet, Walter avait en fait une idée très précise de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver cette moitié de lapin manquante, et Peter souhaitait vivement qu'il se trompe... Les deux anomalies d'aujourd'hui allaient sans doute changer la donne sur ce point, d'ailleurs, et c'était à cela que Peter réfléchissait tout en conduisant.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour récupérer Olivia comme ils l'avaient convenu, les secours finissaient de stabiliser le blessé pour le transporter, et Olivia, un peu à l'écart, était en grande conversation avec un individu qui devait être le suspect qu'elle avait trouvé sur les lieux. Et pour autant que Peter puisse en juger à distance, il semblait clair que ce dernier portait sérieusement sur les nerfs de la jeune femme.

-Franchement, votre attitude ne me pousse pas du tout à vous faire confiance, disait-elle sur le ton d'un sermon bien senti qui rappelait certaines de leurs discussions à Peter.

S' interrompant quelques instants, elle tourna la tête et le vit qui approchait.

\- Ha, Peter. Je te présente Mr Duke Crocker, dont je viens d'apprendre qu'il serait consultant pour la police d'une ville appelée Haven, apparemment.

Peter adressa un petit signe de tête au dénommé Duke et se présenta à son tour.

-Peter Bishop , consultant aussi, …ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, en tous cas , ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix, en faisant un geste vague de la main. Pour le FBI, bien sûr.

\- Ravi de vous connaître, fit Duke en se penchant vers lui comme pour lui parler sur le ton de la confidence . Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais… -Il se tourna légèrement et agita les doigts pour mettre en évidence les menottes qu'il portait. - … l'agent Dunham ici présente est vraiment très dure en affaires.

Peter ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Vous aurez beau essayer de marchander, Mr Crocker, pour l'instant , cette Audrey Parker qui m'affirme que vous êtes avec la police… elle n'est encore pour moi qu'une voix au téléphone dont je n'ai pas pu vérifier les dires, rétorqua assez sèchement Olivia. On reparlera de vous retirer ces menottes quand je l'aurai rencontrée.

-Vous me rappelez un peu Audrey, remarqua Duke d'un ton faussement pensif. Oui, je m'entends bien avec elle maintenant mais on a eu des débuts difficiles aussi . Je suis sûr que vous et moi, on dépassera ces petits malentendus et on deviendra bons amis.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil qui ne lui valut en retour qu'un regard glacial.

-Certainement pas tant que vous ne vous montrerez pas plus coopératif, en tous cas.

-L'agent Dunham est très correcte quand on se montre honnête , intervint Peter. Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi j'ai eu des débuts difficiles avec elle. Elle a dû… plus ou moins me faire chanter pour obtenir ma collaboration. Et je ne regrette pas qu'elle l'ait fait. Croyez-moi, aussi… bizarre… ou incroyable que soient les informations que vous avez, vous devriez lui en parler.

Olivia ne commenta pas mais Peter vit qu'elle était quelque peu touchée par ses paroles. Même si elle se doutait qu'il tentait surtout d'établir une relation de confiance avec un témoin récalcitrant. Instinctivement il jouait le jeu du _bon flic/mauvais flic_ , ils commençaient à se connaitre suffisamment pour que ce genre de choses s'établisse sans qu'ils aient à le prévoir à l'avance.

Duke fit mine d'hésiter , mais ce n'était que de la comédie, estima Peter.

-Je préfère vraiment que vous voyiez tout cela avec Audrey, finit-il par dire . Je ne suis pas flic, après tout , encore heureux d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quelle information je peux partager.

-Aucun élément d'une enquête ne doit être caché au FBI, cingla Olivia.

Duke haussa simplement les épaules.

-De toutes façons, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit.

-Et vous prétendez toujours ne pas connaître la victime ?

-Absolument.

-Et le tatouage qu'il a sur le bras ne vous dit rien ?

Il eut une expression fugitive d'agacement avant de répondre et Peter sentit qu'ils tenaient quelque chose.

-Le tatouage ? J'ai vu qu'il en avait un, oui. Pourquoi ?

Olivia désigna la devanture de la maison.

-Parce qu'il y a le même symbole gravé sur une plaque, là, à l'entrée. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, sans doute ? Ou cela fait partie des choses que vous préférez que je voie avec votre fameuse Audrey ? , demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

A nouveau, Duke se contenta d'un vague signe de tête en guise de réponse. Excédée cette fois, Olivia leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- On emmène cet énergumène avec nous, fit-elle à Peter. Je veux que Walter l'examine.

Duke sembla tout à coup retrouver sa langue.

-M'examiner ?, protesta-t-il. Mais je vais très bien, regardez-moi ! Je suis en pleine forme !

Olivia se retourna pour le toiser avec intérêt.

-Vous savez, à votre place, en ayant été exposé à un phénomène aussi étrange que celui que nous avons vu, je m'inquièterais de ma santé et je serais ravi qu'on vérifie si tout va bien. A moins bien sûr, … que vous ne sachiez _très exactement_ ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Duke la considéra quelques instants, parut réfléchir à la question puis entra dans le véhicule sans faire plus d'histoires. Olivia, qui pensait à sa prochaine entrevue avec les deux représentants de la police de Haven, se prit à espérer de tout cœur que tous les habitants de cette ville ne soient pas du même genre que celui-là.


	5. Chapter 4- Duke

\- Vous comptez me torturer à coup de cours ennuyeux pour me faire parler?, protestait bruyamment Duke alors que l'agent Dunham et son consultant le menaient à travers les couloirs de Harvard.

Il s'était attendu à être conduit aux locaux du FBI, ou mieux, à l'hôpital, puisque cette Olivia tenait tant à le faire examiner. Avec un peu de chance il aurait d'ailleurs pu profiter de cela pour trouver un moyen de contacter Audrey. Mais que cette fille le traîne _dans les sous-sols d'une université_ pour l'interroger et lui faire passer ces tests médicaux, ça... il devait admettre qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce coup-là. Une grande première pour lui. Une dont il se serait bien passé.

Ceci dit, c'était en grande partie sa faute, ce qui arrivait. C'est bien simple, à la minute où il avait aperçu le symbole gravé sur la façade de cette baraque tout à l'heure, il aurait dû faire demi-tour et appeler Audrey. Au lieu de cela, il avait enchainé les imprudences, jusqu'à se laisser surprendre là par cette agent du FBI, alors qu'il venait de toucher par inadvertance une goutte de sang de la victime... Il n'était pas sûr qu'Olivia ait réalisé que quelque chose clochait chez lui au moment où elle l'avait trouvé, mais à tout hasard, il préférait éluder toute question.

Et malgré qu'elle ait l'air surprenamment aguerrie aux choses étranges, il se voyait mal lui tenir un discours qui donnerait à peu près ça : _Vous voulez la vérité, vraiment? Hé bien accrochez-vous... Dans le bled d'où je viens, il y a tout un tas de gens qui ont des pouvoirs surnaturels. Pas des trucs sympas style super héros, non, ce serait trop facile. Plutôt des capacités dangereuses et incontrôlables. Chez nous, on appelle ça être « infecté » . Et je le suis, si vous voulez savoir… et la personne que je cherchais là-bas, aussi. Et même le tueur qui est aux trousses de celui que je cherchais l'est également. Enfin bref, tout ça concerne Haven alors laissez notre police régler cette histoire, d'accord ?_

Qui ne le prendrait pas pour un cinglé en entendant un truc pareil? Il valait mieux qu'il se taise et qu'il tâche de trouver un moyen de prévenir Audrey et Nathan que cette Olivia avait vu _certaines choses_ , avant qu'elle ne les rencontre. Pendant qu'il cogitait là-dessus (sans cesser de protester bien haut en même temps, question d'habitude) , ils étaient arrivés à destination. Olivia ouvrit une porte, et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Malgré sa langue bien pendue, un simple coup d'œil à l'intérieur le fit taire un moment. De toutes façons d'ailleurs, il y régnait un bruit qui aurait sans doute couvert sa voix. Il parcourut du regard l'immense pièce en contrebas, les différentes tables de laboratoire encombrées d'un fourbis indescriptible, les engins tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, un truc qui ressemblait à un caisson de décompression dans un coin, l'enclos d'une vache bien vivante dans un autre,… Puis il jeta un regard interrogateur à Peter, qui sourit devant son ébahissement.

-Mon père, Walter Bishop, fit celui-ci d'une voix forte, en désignant le scientifique qui s'affairait au centre de la pièce. Et je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique pour le moment, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Walter ne les avait pas vus entrer. Il parlait tout seul en manipulant les boutons d'une console portative, qui de toute évidence commandait une espèce de système composés de puissants aimants et d'un genre de soufflerie cylindrique suspendue au plafond. L'ensemble était surprenant, mais pas autant que le fait qu'il y avait plusieurs objets suspendus dans les airs au dessus de la table. Vu la composition du système, il semblait évident qu'un champ magnétique causait cela, sauf qu'on pouvait se demander comment le scientifique s'y était pris pour aimanter les tomates et les sandwiches qui figuraient parmi les choses qui lévitaient…

Peter secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Il se dirigea vers Walter, empruntant les quelques marches qui menaient au coeur du labo, Olivia poussa Duke dans le dos pour lui indiquer de descendre lui aussi, ce qu'il fit sans enthousiasme.

-Walter !, appelait Peter en s'approchant de son père. Hé, Walter, on est là.

Trop pris par ce qu'il faisait, le scientifique n'entendait rien. Soudain il actionna un switch, et le vacarme changea de nature. Avec une accélération saisissante, tout ce qui flottait dans les airs se retrouva comme aspiré par l'énorme tuyau qui était à l'horizontale à côté d'eux, et ressortit à l'autre bout avec encore plus de vitesse, fusant à travers la pièce. Certains objets chutèrent presque immédiatement au sol, mais les plus légers allaient assez vite pour atteindre les spectateurs involontaires de l'expérience, qui n'eurent que le temps de se pencher ou de faire un bond de côté pour esquiver au mieux les projectiles.

-Ha non! Walter, vous avez pourtant promis de ne plus faire exploser de fruits et légumes dans le laboratoire, fit sévèrement la voix d'une jeune femme qui sortait d'une pièce annexe, des papiers à la main.

-Ils n'ont pas explosé, ma chère, répliqua Walter en arrêtant enfin l'engin. Ils ont été aspirés par un vortex spatio-temporel. Enfin, une simulation de vortex, malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à réellement arrêter le temps à l'entrée…

Duke haussa un sourcil au ton plein de regrets de Walter dans cette dernière phrase. Il pensait avoir tout vu en matière d'étrangeté en vivant à Haven, apparemment, il se trompait.

-Mais c'est ce type de phénomène qui s'est produit, continuait Walter avec emphase, illustrant ses mots par de grands gestes et des mimiques expressives. A l'entrée du vortex, tout a été aspiré, même... même le temps, en quelque sorte, qui a ralenti au maximum. Alors qu'à la sortie, les objets ont été projeté avec une violence augmentée par le fait que le temps passait à vitesse accélérée à cet endroit.

La jeune femme qui lui servait sans doute d'assistante commençait à nettoyer les dégâts pendant qu'il parlait. Elle tourna le regard vers Duke, qui de son côté venait de remarquer qu'une tranche de concombre garnissait l'épaule de son gilet et se dandinait pour la faire tomber, ses mains toujours attachées derrière le dos ne lui permettant pas de faire autrement. Elle eut un demi-sourire, s'approcha de lui et le débarrassa du déchet.

-C'est très gentil à vous, Mademoiselle...?

-Agent Farnsworth. - _Astrid_ , ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Pendant que Duke se présentait en retour -et qu'Astrid lui répondait qu'elle savait déjà qui il était, car en réalité Olivia lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur lui, d'où le dossier relativement épais qu'elle tenait en mains, d'ailleurs- Walter et Peter continuaient à discuter.

-Je crois que tu as raison, Walter, on a affaire à quelque chose de ce genre. Aujourd'hui, Olivia a vu le point d'entrée et moi celui de sortie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a deux jours, il s'est produit le même type d'évènement, mais là, on n'avait que le point de sortie : le bar. Et ça ne veut pas dire que le point d'entrée était dans un autre univers, cette-fois-là, ajouta-t-il avec empressement alors que Walter faisait mine de répondre. Je pense que tu peux oublier tes inquiétudes à ce sujet.

-Vu les choses qui ont atterris dans le bar, on peut penser que l'entrée était en pleine forêt, commenta Olivia. Ca expliquerait amplement que personne ne l'ait remarqué ou signalé.

-Exact, approuva Peter. Mais on a eu une victime par balle dans le bar. Si on part du principe qu'on a pas trouvé l'origine du projectile parce que le tir était parti de l'autre côté du vortex... Ca veut dire qu'il y avait bien au moins un témoin du phénomène au point d'entrée également : le tireur. Et sans doute que la personne qu'il visait devait être là-bas aussi. Car je doute que le tireur voulait atteindre spécifiquement la victime du bar. Ce doit être un dommage collatéral.

-La balle peut évidemment avoir été déviée de sa trajectoire par l'aspiration engendrée, acquiesca Walter. Par contre, Olivia, aujourd'hui, le blessé que vous avez trouvé était au point d'entrée. Hors de question donc qu'il ait reçu une balle venue de l'autre côté.

A cet instant, il sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Duke qui, mine de rien, se penchait d'un air concentré sur une pile de paperasse entassée sur un bureau.

\- Vous vous intéressez à mes travaux, jeune homme? , l'apostropha-t-il.

Duke releva le nez et lui jeta un regard admiratif.

-Absolument, ça a l'air fascinant, ces histoires de vortex, de temps suspendu, de… de tomates volantes...

Peter se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est passionné aussi par les attache-trombone qui trainent là, dit Peter d'un ton sarcastique, en ramassant sur le bureau une boîte où s'entassaient pêle-mêle agrafes et autres petits objets, puis avec un regard ironique à l'intéressé, il ajouta : Oui, moi aussi, je sais comment crocheter des menottes.

Olivia eut un air agacé alors que Duke affichait une mine aussi innocente que possible.

-Vous avez en tête de nous fausser compagnie, Mr Crocker?

Elle s'approcha de lui, le fit avancer vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un fauteuil ressemblant à celui d'un dentiste...en pire. Puis elle se pencha vers ses menottes, mais une fois ouvert le bracelet qui entourait son poignet droit, elle alla le refermer autour d'une des barres métalliques de l'accoudoir du siège.

-Vu vos antécédents, dit Astrid devant l'air dépité du suspect, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment avoir confiance.

Elle passa les documents qu'elle avait imprimés à Olivia qui les feuilleta rapidement.

-Je vois... Accusations de fraudes, contrebandes, larcins divers... Vous devez tenir occupé la police et le tribunal de Haven à vous tout seul, Mr Crocker. Aucun délit violent, cependant, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-Ha ! Vous voyez ? Je suis un criminel, c'est vrai.. mais avec un coeur de Bisounours, répliqua Duke. Pas besoin de m'attacher, je serai sage comme une image.

Astrid réprima un petit sourire alors qu'Olivia resta complètement de marbre.

\- Astrid, garde-le à l'oeil. Walter, je peux vous dire un mot?

Elle s'éloigna un peu avec le vieux scientifique et son fils. Au vu des bribes de conversation qui filtraient jusqu'à lui, Duke sut qu'il ne devait plus se faire d'illusions. Elle avait bel et bien vu ses yeux changer de couleur tout à l'heure. Au bout de quelques minutes, Walter se dirigea vers lui avec un air guilleret, et commença à rassembler des instruments.

-Aspirine, déclara-t-il, commencez donc par lui faire un prélèvement sanguin. Le résultat sera plus que probablement sans intérêt, mais faisons cela dans les règles. Et de mon côté, je vais faire un examen plus poussé de vos yeux, jeune homme.

Il empoigna un outil qui ressemblait furieusement à une cuiller à glace.

-Sans l'énucléer, si possible, Walter , ironisa son fils.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Peter. L'origine d'une particularité comme celle-là serait plus à trouver dans le système limbique que dans l'oeil en lui-même, bien sûr. Le thalamus, peut-être...?

Semblant soudain réaliser que son sujet d'expérience l'entendait parfaitement, il ajouta avec un sourire aimable: _Mais nous allons essayer de comprendre tout ça sans devoir recourir à la solution de vous ouvrir le crâne, mon garçon._

Duke tourna un regard digne d'un épagneul abandonné au bord de l'autoroute vers Astrid et Olivia.

-Il plaisante, pas vrai?

-Il ne vous fera aucun mal, affirma Olivia. Par contre, Walter connait beaucoup de moyens de faire parler les gens. Certains agréables, certains moins…Vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire ?

Mais de toute évidence, si on ne savait pas encore comment le faire parler, le meilleur moyen de le faire taire était de lui poser une question directe, comme Olivia commençait à le comprendre.

-Bien, fit-elle donc devant son mutisme. Je m'en vais donc parler à vos amis. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pendant qu'Astrid préparait le matériel pour un prélèvement sanguin. Walter de son côté, venait d'ouvrir un frigidaire au contenu varié. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans certains des pots que Duke entrevoyait… Par contre, il s'avérait que l'instrument ressemblant à une cuiller à glace était bien destiné à être utilisé comme tel, puisque Walter se mit en devoir de se préparer un milkshake en attendant qu'Astrid ait terminé ses prélèvements.

Celle-ci s'assit à côté de Duke, qui lui fit signe d'approcher plus près pour lui parler en aparté.

-Dites-moi, demanda-t-il à voix très basse. Vous êtes sûr qu'il a toute sa tête, le docteur Bishop?

-Non, fit Astrid d'un ton taquin. Je suis même sûre du contraire. Mais il est brillant, et , si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'a encore jamais tué un de ses sujets d'expérience. Enfin, pas volontairement, en tous cas.

Elle recula son siège et entreprit enfin de commencer la prise de sang, sous le regard inquiet de Duke. Non seulement il se demandait chez quelle sorte de fous il était tombé, mais il cherchait également comment il allait trouver une excuse pour être seul un petit moment afin d'appeler Audrey. La question de savoir avec quoi il allait pouvoir l'appeler était réglée, elle. Pendant qu'il faisait part de ses doutes légitimes à l'agent Farnsworth sur la santé mentale du Dr Bishop, le portable de celle-ci avait en effet changé de poche…


	6. Chapter 5 - Nathan

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, disait l'agent Dunham à Audrey qui s'étonnait que Duke ne soit pas avec elle, votre ami passe actuellement quelques tests médicaux mais il va très bien . Vous le récupérerez bientôt.

-Ho, vous pouvez le garder, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Nathan, ce qui lui valut immédiatement une pichenette dans le cou de la part de sa partenaire, en représailles pour le mauvais esprit dont il avait fait preuve toute la journée.

Olivia marchait devant eux pour les mener jusqu'à une salle de réunion, elle se retourna en entendant le discret _Ouille!_ qui s'ensuivit. Un léger sourire éclaira brièvement son visage lorsqu'elle vit Nathan se frotter la nuque.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, on dirait, fit-elle en s'adressant à lui. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise, au vu de son casier, que la police de votre ville l'accepte comme consultant.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et c'est tout en s'asseyant que Nathan répondit en mots bien choisis et avec l'air de celui qui admet quelque chose à contrecoeur.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas trop, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi vrai que…qu'il nous est souvent utile. Et n'allez pas lui répéter que j'ai dit ça, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton plus léger.

-J'imagine qu'il peut être une source d'information intéressante quand il accepte de coopérer. L'utiliser comme indic, je pourrais comprendre, rétorqua Olivia. Mais que vous l'emmeniez sur ce genre d'enquête, je vous avouerai que je n'en saisis pas bien le pourquoi.

Nathan regarda Audrey pour l'inviter à répondre. Après tout c'était elle qui avait permis cela.

-Il a proposé lui-même de nous accompagner, expliqua-t-elle avec conviction. Je trouve que son souhait de nous donner un coup de main est une bonne chose. J'ai donc accepté. Je crois que cela peut l'encourager à, disons, rester dans le droit chemin.

Imprégner ses mensonges d'une part de vérité, ça les rend plus crédibles, se dit Nathan avec amertume. Audrey ne mentait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, c'est juste que le "droit chemin" dont elle parlait avait une autre signification que celle qu'Olivia imaginait sans doute. Il ne s'agissait pas de tenter d'éloigner Duke de ses petits trafics, de lui inculquer l'habitude de payer ses taxes ou de lui faire appliquer une notion moins fluctuante du terme « marchandise illégale ». Non. Il s'agissait plutôt d'empêcher qu'il devienne ce que son père, son grand-père et tellement de générations de Crocker avant eux avaient été. Des tueurs en série, ni plus ni moins. _Des chasseurs d'infectés_.

D'après Nathan, c'était couru d'avance : Duke cèderait un jour ou l'autre à l'attrait du pouvoir que son infection lui procurait, même si pour l'instant il semblait sincèrement vouloir résister au destin tout tracé qui était le sien. Et Audrey, naturellement, était d'un autre avis sur le sujet. Non seulement parce qu'elle était amie avec Duke - depuis bien avant qu'il ne découvre le terrible secret des Crocker - mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle avait en elle cet instinct qui la poussait toujours vers les personnes infectées. Elle les aidait à comprendre leur problème, à trouver le moyen de mieux tenir leurs capacités sous contrôle. Elle leur apprenait à vivre avec le fardeau qui était le leur. C'est bien simple, elle était _faite_ pour protéger Haven et ses habitants. Littéralement.

Son don était une bénédiction pour la ville. Mais il signifiait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas y rester bien longtemps. Car les phénomènes surnaturels qui agitaient Haven obéissaient à un cycle immuable. Un jour prochain, ils allaient s'arrêter pour les 27 années à venir, et cela aussi mystérieusement qu'ils avaient commencé, quant à Audrey… Hé bien, Audrey disparaitrait en même temps qu'eux. Tout simplement. Cette perspective rendait Nathan furieux, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher çà. En attendant le jour où il la perdrait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se contenter de continuer à travailler à ses côtés, combattre avec elle les phénomènes, cacher au mieux les secrets de Haven au reste du monde...

Ce qui ne se faisait pas sans mal, en particulier dans cette salle d'interrogatoire en face de cette agent du FBI. Lui et Audrey avaient bien besoin de toute leur imagination et de leur calme pour lui dissimuler la vérité... Si l'agent Dunham sourcillait déjà au simple fait que Duke travaille avec eux, c'était mal parti.

Pourtant elle finit par laisser tomber cette question pour en venir au fait :

-Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, ce sont les détails de l'enquête qui vous amène à Boston. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un lien avec mon affaire.

Audrey posa sur la table les éléments du dossier qu'ils avaient avec eux et les fit voir à Olivia.

-Deux meurtres, expliqua-t-elle en sortant diverses photos. Un corps calciné encore non identifié dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Le second cas est différent, on sait qui est la victime, et elle a été torturée avant son décès. Mais le corps a été brûlé lui aussi.

-Et quel est le lien avec ce Rob Archer que vous êtes venus chercher ici ?

-Il connaissait celui qui a été torturé. Et ce dernier lui a passé un coup de fil, dans une fourchette de temps au cours duquel, selon notre légiste, il était aux mains de son agresseur.

-On a pensé que son tortionnaire l'a forcé à appeler Archer, renchérit Nathan. Mais d'après les relevés, il n'a pas réussi à le joindre.

-Donc vous vous êtes dit que le meurtrier voulait peut-être attirer Archer dans un piège via son ami, conclut Olivia. Et qu'Archer est donc une future victime potentielle ?

Nathan et Audrey acquiescèrent en silence. Evidemment, toute cette affaire semblait parfaitement horrible mais « normale », du moins quand on se dispensait de mentionner les dégâts inexplicables que le légiste avait constatés sur le premier cadavre. L'agent Dunham examina encore les photos un moment puis elle soupira.

-Vous savez, sans vouloir donner raison aux policiers qui trouvent que le FBI se mêle trop souvent de critiquer leur travail, je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas pris contact avec les forces de l'ordre de Boston pour qu'ils retrouvent cet homme pour vous.

Nathan lança un regard à sa partenaire. Ils savaient à quel point ils jouaient serré. Ils le savaient d'autant mieux que Duke avait pu les contacter avant leur entrevue avec l'agent Dunham et leur avait exposé en quelques mots la situation. Cette Olivia avait en fait assisté avec lui à ce qui ressemblait fort à l'oeuvre d'un infecté. Le blessé qui se trouvait sur les lieux portait le tatouage de La Garde, ce qui laissait entrevoir qu'Archer se savait en danger et avait demandé l'aide de cette organisation qui protège les infectés expatriés de Haven. Mais aucune trace ni de l'assassin ni d'Archer sur place. Duke jurait ses Grands Dieux n'avoir rien fait de mal, mais dans le même temps il avouait que l'agent Dunham l'avait surpris en pleine « crise », ce qui rendait ses protestations d'innocence encore moins crédibles aux yeux de Nathan.

Duke n'avait pas pu en dire beaucoup plus, il manquait de temps et devait aller à l'essentiel. Enfin, l'essentiel selon sa définition... Avant de raccrocher, il avait quand même pris quelques secondes pour se plaindre d'avoir du tacher son plus beau gilet et l'une de ses chemises préférées en se renversant du milkshake dessus, afin de se créer une occasion de les appeler. Il commençait à se demander, disait-il, s'il ne devrait pas réellement réclamer un statut de consultant afin de pouvoir se faire rembourser certains frais qu'engendraient ses coups de mains désintéressés. Nathan avait eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'une vision de lui sirotant un dessert glacé cadrait assez mal avec les « tortures » qu'il subissait dans ce « labo digne de Frankenstein », s'il fallait en croire ce qu'il leur racontait deux minutes plus tôt.

A priori, il n'y avait pas de danger que ce Dr Bishop dont avait parlé Duke découvre quoique ce soit via ces analyses. Nathan était bien placé pour le savoir, étant donné tous les examens médicaux qu'il avait passé dans sa vie : le fait d'être infecté ne se voyait à aucun symptôme concret. Le problème était d'ordre surnaturel, sans cause tangible chez les personnes qui en souffraient. Avec un peu de chance, faute de trouver quoique ce soit, l'agent Dunham devrait finir par croire que ses yeux lui avaient joué des tours concernant Duke. Quant au reste... Nathan et Audrey s'étaient mis d'accord pour feindre l'ignorance sur tous les points bizarres de la scène de crime mais jouer franc jeu sur les éléments "normaux" de leur enquête. Et tant pis si cela impliquait de devoir faire semblant de ne pas être très compétent dans leur job.

-Nous aurions peut-être dû demander l'aide de la police de Boston effectivement, répondit donc Nathan avec une note d'humilité et de naïveté dans la voix. Cependant, vous vous rendez compte que c'est une piste plutôt vague. On voulait la défricher nous-mêmes d'abord.

Olivia semblait réfléchir au bien-fondé de leur raisonnement. Audrey en profita pour faire un peu changer l'interrogatoire de camp.

-Vous ne nous avez pas dit grand-chose sur l'affaire qui vous occupe, vous. Quel lien pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir avec la nôtre?

Olivia activa la tablette qu'elle avait amenée avec elle et leur montra des clichés pris par une caméra de sécurité, à en juger par le grain de l'image.

-Ceci est l'entrée d'un bar où s'est produit un incident qui a fait deux victimes, il y a deux jours, expliqua-t-elle. L'homme que vous voyez là a fui les lieux et on ne l'a pas retrouvé. La qualité de l'image était insuffisante pour l'identifier. Mais lorsque vous m'avez donné le nom d'Archer tout à l'heure par téléphone, j'ai fait une recherche à son propos et...

Elle fit s'afficher l'image du bar et une photo d'Archer l'une à côté de l'autre sur l'écran et le leur montra.

-Oui, on dirait que c'est Archer qui sort de ce bar, fit Nathan avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement là-bas ?

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous divulguer ces informations, répondit Olivia. Mais ça prouve que nos cas sont bien liés.

C'est quand même trop facile, pensa Nathan. Elle aussi cache des choses, mais elle n'a même pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver comment nous les dissimuler.

-Et je crois donc que nous devrions collaborer, reprit la jeune femme, je vais m'entretenir avec mon supérieur, voir avec lui quel niveau d'accès je peux vous donner aux éléments de l'enquête.

Elle quitta la pièce et les laissa seuls un bon moment. Ils se gardèrent évidemment bien de commenter entre eux la tournure que prenait l'entrevue, au cas où elle serait en train de les écouter. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'impression relativement positive qu'ils avaient eu s'estompait.

Olivia reparut enfin, des dossiers à la main, et se rassit face à eux.

-Bien. Figurez-vous qu'on vient de me dire que votre ami semble se décider à devenir coopératif. Il raconte un tas de choses intéressantes.

-Ca m'étonne, fit Audrey d'un ton joyeux mais un peu forcé. Nathan et moi, on a plus ou moins établi une relation de confiance avec lui, mais sa règle de conduite habituelle, c'est qu'il ne parle pas aux flics, y compris ceux qui lui plaisent bien. Ce sont ses propres mots.

-Et quand il parle, c'est pour raconter des bobards, renchérit Nathan.

-Si vous le dites, répondit Olivia d'un ton neutre.

Elle se mit à feuilleter quelques feuilles du dossier devant elle.

-Il raconte effectivement des choses bizarres, parait-il, mais peut-être que c'est l'influence de vivre dans une ville où il se passe autant d'évènements un peu étranges. Voyons ça... ho ! Tempêtes de grelons en plein moins de juin... Rupture de canalisation entrainant l'effondrement d'un bâtiment... Fuite de gaz réduisant une maison en poussière. Hallucinations collectives dûes à... ? Tiens, une autre fuite de gaz. Il y a vraiment des problèmes de vétusté des conduites, chez vous.

Nathan haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

-Quel rapport avec nos enquêtes respectives?

-Disons que je sais reconnaître quand les autorités essaient de cacher un problème par des explications toutes faites, lieutenant Wuornos. Et soit dit en passant, vous pourriez varier un peu.

-Ecoutez, ...commença Audrey.

-Non, c'est à vous de m'écouter. Je n'ai peut-être pas été totalement honnête avec vous. La division du FBI à laquelle j'appartiens est spécifiquement destinée à traiter des affaires dans le domaine des pseudo-sciences. Les phénomènes inexpliqués, c'est mon rayon. Inventer des explications plausibles pour ne pas effrayer la population, je sais ce que c'est.

Nathan pensa qu'elle n'allait plus lâcher l'affaire, mais il inspira profondément et tenta encore de la faire changer d'avis.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Duke a pu raconter à vos collègues, agent Dunham, mais vous ne devez y accorder aucun crédit. Je vous assure. Ce type ment comme il respire.

Le regard d'Olivia voyagea de Nathan à Audrey pendant quelques secondes.

-Ce n'est pas à mes collègues que Mr Crocker parle en ce moment. C'est à mes consultants. Et l'un d'eux est capable de faire parler même des cadavres. Littéralement. Alors soit vous voulez que je vous emmène le voir vous aussi, soit vous vous décidez à arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps et à me dire si les morts sur lesquels j'enquête sont dûes à...

Elle s'interrompit, l'air concentré, les yeux étrécis comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler un mot.

-Comment votre ami appelle-t-il cela déjà ? Ha oui... si ces morts sont dûes aux agissements d'un _infecté_.


	7. Chapter 6 -Walter

-Du sirop d'érable ? Quelle idée fantastique! Je me souviens que Belly et moi, nous avions l'habitude d'ajouter quelques ingrédients de notre composition à la pâte, le genre de choses qui ouvrent l'esprit aux infinies possibilités de notre monde, vous voyez, et…

Pendant qu'il décrivait cette scène, l'image se forma clairement devant les yeux de Walter, comme s'il y était. Lui et William Bell, discutant l'existence de mondes parallèles, ici-même, il y avait plus de vingt-cinq ans de cela...

Walter avait souvent du mal à se remémorer des évènements datant d'avant son internement à Ste Claire, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours bien là, quelque part dans son cerveau, nets et précis. C'est juste qu'ils étaient comme fragmentés, déliés les uns des autres. Lorsqu'il cherchait sciemment à s'en rappeler, ils lui échappaient, mais souvent, la mémoire sensorielle lui en faisait retrouver inopinément le chemin. Que quelque chose lui évoque une odeur familière de cette époque, le goût d'un aliment, une chanson,… et il repartait brusquement vers ce passé rempli du pire et du meilleur de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Il se tenait juste là, une patisserie maison à la main, quand Belly avait émis la théorie que…

-Walter ? , dit Peter d'un ton quasiment paternaliste, je crois que tu t'égares un peu.

-Ho. C'est exact, fils. Excuse-moi.

Peter avait parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas Walter qui était censé raconter sa vie, en ce moment. L'aimable conversation amorcée avec Mr Crocker n'était qu'un stratagème et il l'avait un peu perdu de vue. N'empêche, Walter ne manquerait pas de demander au jeune homme cette recette de gaufres au sirop d'érable avant qu'il ne reparte. En admettant qu'il veuille encore bien la lui donner quand il aurait compris le vilain tour qu'on était en train de lui jouer.

-Si vous passez à Haven un jour, il faudra que vous veniez au Grey Gull et je vous en ferai goûter, dit justement Duke comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du vieil homme.

Il parlait sans quitter des yeux l'appareil que Walter lui avait demandé de fixer. Il ignorait totalement que cet engin était en réalité fait pour le plonger dans un état de conscience modifié. Cependant, il semblait que quelque chose en lui résistait à la procédure, ainsi que le montraient les tracés d'ondes cérébrales qui filaient sur un écran que surveillait Walter tout en lui faisant la conversation.

C'était Peter, bizarrement, qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser sur leur « invité » l'une des techniques d'hypnose légère chères au docteur Bishop. Il ne s'agissait pas d'endormir le sujet, seulement la partie du cerveau qui gère certaines inhibitions. Une combinaison adéquate de certaines drogues et de stimulus lumineux donnait de très bons résultats, ainsi que Walter l'avait démontré auparavant.

-Walter, avait donc dit Peter alors que Mr Crocker, victime d'un petit incident avec un milkshake, se trouvait dans la salle d'eau en train de nettoyer un peu les dégâts - tu sais que je désapprouve totalement quand tu joues avec ces « substances récréatives » que tu affectionnes. Mais en l'occurrence, je pense que tes méthodes pourraient être utiles.

Quand Astrid avait ensuite ramené Duke auprès d'eux, celui-ci ne s'était pas montré beaucoup plus étonné par le fait de devoir regarder fixement des tas de petites ampoules clignotantes que par le couvre-chef plutôt original dont Walter l'avait alors affublé pour capter les réactions de son cerveau au stimulus visuel.

Il avait tout de même commenté que ce casque ressemblait à un hérisson de métal emberlificoté dans plusieurs pelotes de fils électrique, puis avait terminé ce qui restait de son milkshake sans se douter que celui-ci avait été « amélioré » en son absence. Et mis à part le fait qu'il avait refusé tout net qu'on touche à une seule de ses mêches de cheveux alors que Walter prétendait que sa tignasse gênait l'adhérence du casque, il s'était plié à ces nouvelles excentricités sans trop faire d'histoires. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'effet combiné des drogues et des lumières fasse effet.

-Vert, vert,vert,rouge,vert,vert,vert,rouge, fit Duke qui continuait à suivre le clignotement des ampoules. C'est un peu lassant, votre truc.

Walter jeta un œil au tracé sur le moniteur et se pencha vers son assistante.

-Je continue à dire, fit-il à mi-voix, qu'on aurait des courbes plus significatives si les sondes étaient placées directement en contact avec le cerveau. Il suffirait de deux minuscules percées dans l'os frontal.

-Walter, répondit Astrid fermement, je suis positivement certaine qu'Olivia veut récupérer Mr Crocker dans l'état où elle vous l'a laissé, c'est-à-dire sans trous dans le crâne, minuscules ou pas.

Walter grommela quelque chose d'indistinct à propos des sacrifices à faire au nom de la science, et se saisit d'un bâton de réglisse qui trainait à proximité pour en mordre rageusement une bouchée.

Peter jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur à son père avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Duke.

-Et donc, vous possédez un restaurant ? Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout dans ce genre de business. C'est un héritage ?

-En fait, c'est plutôt un bar, mais on fait un peu de restauration aussi. Et je n'en ai pas hérité, je l'ai acheté pour vingt malheureux dollars à son ancien propriétaire.

-Non ? , dit Peter d'un ton faussement incrédule. Vingt dollars ? Comment vous avez réussi ce coup-là ?

-Ho, il n'y avait même pas d'arnaque, le gars venait de découvrir qu'il était infecté et il voulait quitter Haven au plus vite, prendre un nouveau départ.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- De découvrir qu'il était quoi ?

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

-Infecté, finit par répéter Duke d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Walter et Peter jetèrent de concert un regard vers le moniteur, puis s'adressèrent un hochement de tête mutuel. On y était.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Peter laissait l'honneur à son père de raconter lui-même par téléphone à Olivia ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer du suspect.

-Il ne ment pas, affirmait en conclusion le scientifique d'une voix ferme. Ou en tous cas, ce qu'il dit est la vérité telle qu'il la perçoit.

-C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Olivia d'un ton perplexe.

-Il y a forcément une origine autre que surnaturelle à ce qui se produit dans cette ville. Mais Mr Crocker n'en connait pas la cause, de toute évidence. Et il est persuadé que c'est ce qu'il appelle un infecté qui est responsable du vortex qui s'est ouvert ce matin.

-Ce pourrait être l'homme qu'ils sont venus chercher à Boston, répondit la jeune femme. On l'a vu sortir du bar lors de l'incident d'il y a deux jours.

-Oui, c'est ce que pense notre invité. Il dit que ces « infections » se déclenchent généralement via des états émotionnels forts. Si l'homme qu'ils cherchent est vraiment en danger de mort, il aurait pu selon lui ouvrir ce vortex en réaction à la peur. Et s'en servir pour prendre la fuite.

-Et le blessé ? Il vous a dit s'il le connaissait ?

-Curieusement, il oppose plus de résistance sur ce sujet-là, intervint Peter qui suivait la conversation se déroulant sur haut-parleur. Mais il nous a expliqué que les personnes portant le tatouage qu'arbore cet homme sont des infectés qui viennent en aide à leurs semblables, y compris à ceux qui quittent Haven. Notre inconnu aurait donc pris une balle en tentant de protéger Archer de son agresseur.

-Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de cet agresseur sur place, rétorqua Olivia.

-Il aurait pu avoir le temps de suivre sa cible par le vortex, proposa Peter. En tous cas, tout cela expliquerait plus ou moins l'affaire du bar. Archer se serait déjà trouvé en danger cette fois-là, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt, et il aurait atterri là grâce à cette espèce de don.

-Possible. Bien, je vais chercher à confirmer toute cette histoire avec les deux policiers de cette charmante bourgade que j'ai sous la main et je vous tiens au courant. Encore merci à vous deux.

Cela termina la conversation. Walter tourna le regard vers Duke, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, réalisait progressivement ce qui s'était passé et se plaignait à Astrid d'un mal de tête lancinant.

-Il faudrait faire d'autres tests, marmonna le scientifique en se dirigeant vers lui. Il doit forcément y avoir une autre explication.

-Ho, ho, Walter, fit Peter avec un geste pour le retenir. Si tu le laissais un peu récupérer ? On va attendre des nouvelles d'Olivia pour décider de ce qu'on fait ensuite, d'accord ?

Mais Walter continuait à réfléchir tout haut comme s'il ne l'entendait même pas.

-Une anomalie structurelle dans le tissu de la réalité qui se situerait dans cette ville, ou simplement une technologie plus avancée...

-Une seconde, l'interrompit Peter. Tu penses de nouveau à ceux de "l'autre côté", c'est ça ? Mr Crocker a dit que ces phénomènes durent depuis des centaines d'années à Haven, je crois que cela exclut cette possibilité. Et je sais qu'on en connait peu sur nos ennemis, mais çà ne ressemble pas à ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, même si on sait qu'ils sont plus évolués technologiquement.

Le visage de Walter s'assombrit. Plus évolués technologiquement. Une phrase qu'il connaissait bien et qui le ramena à nouveau vers le passé pour une scène moins joyeuse que celle qui lui était revenue un peu plus tôt... _Ils sont plus évolués technologiquement. On pourrait gagner des années de recherches en copiant leurs découvertes._ C'était l'un des arguments de Belly pour continuer leurs recherches, à l'époque, lorsque leurs théories sur les univers parallèles s'étaient muées en réalité avérée.

La vérité, c'est que même si les souvenirs de Walter étaient embrouillés, il en savait bien plus que ses amis à propos de "l'autre côté". Et il n'avait pas le droit ou le courage de le leur dire. En particulier à Peter.

Mais celui-ci avait raison, en l'occurrence. Ces « infections » ne ressemblaient pas à quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu créer. Pourtant Walter n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'il y avait un lien. Car si vraiment, l'autre côté n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire, alors pourquoi diable, ce matin, le détecteur qu'avait confectionné Walter pour repérer leurs tentatives d'intrusion avait-il réagi à la formation du vortex ?


	8. Chapter 7 - Olivia

-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais quelle preuve avons-nous de ce que vous avancez?, demandait Olivia aux trois personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Certes, Walter était positivement certain que son nouveau cobaye préféré ne lui avait pas menti et certes encore, ses deux amis, une fois au pied du mur, avaient finalement raconté la même chose que lui. Olivia ne s'en montrait pas moins aussi rigoureuse et pragmatique que la nature des évènements lui permettait de l'être. Et cela bien que son instinct lui dise de les croire, et en dépit du fait qu'elle était même encline à ressentir une certaine forme d'empathie envers eux ...

Quand elle était encore toute gamine, Olivia avait été choisie bien malgré elle pour participer à une expérience scientifique: deux chercheurs avaient fait absorber à un groupe d'enfants une substance appelée Cortexiphan, censée développer les capacités cérébrales des sujets et les ouvrir à la perception d'autres réalités que la nôtre. Olivia ne gardait aucun souvenir de cela et elle aurait aujourd'hui totalement ignoré avoir fait partie de ce programme de test si l'un de ces scientifiques n'avait pas été... le brillant docteur Walter Bishop.

C'était en des circonstances dramatiques qu'elle avait découvert assez récemment que ces expérimentations avaient bel et bien amené des résultats concrets : elle s'était révélée dotée de pouvoirs télé kinésiques et d'autres facultés extrasensorielles en relation avec "l'autre côté". Mais ces facultés ne se manifestaient qu'occasionnellement et sous l'emprise de certaines émotions. Autant dire qu'avec l'aperçu qu'on venait de lui en donner, cette ville de Haven lui paraissait être remplie de gens qui étaient un peu comme elle. A ceci près que contrairement à eux, Olivia savait exactement à quoi – ou plutôt à qui – attribuer sa différence...

C'est pourquoi, après une discussion cette fois un peu plus sincère avec les lieutenant Parker et Wuornos, hésitant encore sur la conduite à adopter à leur égard, elle les avait emmenés eux aussi au laboratoire de Walter.

Comme Olivia s'y était plus ou moins attendue, une fois arrivée là, Audrey avait accéléré le pas vers Duke pour lui demander s'il allait bien, alors que son équipier restait plus en retrait, silencieux, bras croisés et mine renfrognée. Elle les avait alors laissés discuter quelques minutes entre eux pendant qu'elle-même s'entretenait avec Astrid, Peter et Walter. Ce dernier exprimait encore des craintes quant à une implication éventuelle de l'autre côté dans cette histoire, mais dans l'ensemble, tous trois partageaient globalement son impression que leurs invités étaient de bonne foi.

Mais elle avait tout de même ensuite lancé cette épineuse question de la preuve à ceux-ci.

-A part en venant faire un petit tour dans notre ville de dingues, lui répondit Duke, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait vous prouver que...

Il s'interrompit en réalisant que Nathan et Audrey le fixaient du regard, mais pas du tout avec la même expression sur le visage. Si l'un arborait un léger sourire narquois, l'autre avait l'air embarrassé de quelqu'un qui suggère silencieusement une solution qui ne l'enchante guère.

-Ha non, non, non, reprit Duke en agitant l'index. Je sais à quoi vous pensez tous les deux : Duke n'a qu'à faire une petite démonstration de son pouvoir, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi je devrais m'y coller? On pourrait plutôt... je ne sais pas, moi... –son visage s'éclaira comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle - Pourquoi pas faire une partie de fléchettes en utilisant Nathan comme cible?

Olivia, Peter, Astrid et même Walter tournèrent un regard effaré vers le lieutenant Wuornos, qui se contenta d'émettre un petit rire sans joie.

-Nathan est infecté également, expliqua Audrey. Il ne ressent pas la douleur.

-Ni la douleur ni aucune sensation de toucher, précisa Nathan. Et Duke a toujours trouvé cela très amusant, ajouta-t-il en fusillant l'intéressé du regard.

-Cela ressemble à une forme de neuropathie, intervint Walter d'un ton sévère, çà n'a rien de surnaturel.

Nathan acquiesça de la tête.

-Neuropathie idiopathique, c'est ce que je raconte aux personnes qui ne sont pas au courant pour les infections. Mais ce n'est pas cela. Les phénomènes à Haven sont cycliques, ils réapparaissent tous les vingt-sept ans et s'estompent après quelques années. J'ai commencé à être insensible vers huit ans, et plus tard je suis redevenu normal, jusqu'à ce que ce nouveau cycle recommence.

-Admettons, dit Olivia. Mais votre infection ne prouve donc pas grand chose.

A nouveau tous les regards se tournèrent vers Duke. Audrey s'approcha de lui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas gai pour toi, dit-elle doucement, mais on a besoin de les convaincre. On n'a pas d'autre choix si on veut pouvoir collaborer pour résoudre cette affaire.

Olivia aurait parié, avant même qu'Audrey n'ouvre la bouche, que Duke changerait d'avis sur simple demande de celle-ci. Et c'est ce qui arriva, même s'il s'exécuta en y mettant toute la mauvaise foi possible, avec force mimiques et gestes théâtraux.

-Très bien. S'il faut vraiment que je joue au monstre de foire, allons-y. Alors mesdames et messieurs, pour mon numéro, j'ai besoin d'une goutte de sang d'infecté. Y en a-t-il un dans la salle ? ... Hmmm... Nathan, dommage pour toi, mon pote, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grinçant en se dirigeant vers celui-ci d'un pas décidé.

-Une minute, l'interrompit Olivia. Le blessé de tout à l'heure était un « infecté », si j'ai bien saisi ? J'avais fait amener des échantillons pour analyse pour Walter. Ils peuvent servir.

Duke ne put cacher sa déception, mais suivit Olivia jusqu'à la glacière où étaient conservés les objets en question. Elle sortit un petit flacon et le lui tendit. Duke jeta un œil à la ronde comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'énorme réservoir un peu rouillé qui trônait dans un coin. Il prit le récipient, l'ouvrit et laissa quelques gouttes rouler sur le dos de sa main. Olivia vit le sang qui s'était déposé sur sa peau disparaître comme s'il était littéralement absorbé par les pores. Et puis Duke s'approcha du caisson qui devait peser quelques centaines de kilos et s'accroupit pour en saisir la base.

Et il le souleva du sol. De quelques centimètres seulement, mais il était indéniable pour les autres que cela aurait dû lui être impossible. Puis il le laissa retomber avec fracas, se releva, se tourna vers eux et Olivia reconnut la couleur que ses yeux avaient lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Quelque chose qui naviguait entre le bleu et le gris, presque translucide.

-Satisfaite ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

A côté d'Olivia, Walter, lui, était extatique devant le phénomène.

-Remarquable, murmura-t-il.

Il se précipita vers Duke pour examiner ses yeux de plus près. Sans ménagement il lui plaqua ses mains sur le visage afin d'écarter ses paupières et mieux examiner l'iris. Mais il eut à peine le temps de regarder. Duke l'attrapa violemment par le col et le souleva, le faisant reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre le réservoir.

-Lâche-le, s'exclama sèchement Nathan, portant machinalement la main à la ceinture, pour saisir une arme qu'il n'avait de toutes façons plus sur lui, Olivia les ayant temporairement confisquées.

Olivia et Peter avaient eux-mêmes fait un pas en direction des deux hommes, mais déjà Duke relâchait sa prise et reculait en levant les mains dans un geste d'excuse.

-Désolé. J'aurais dû prévenir que je suis plutôt... chatouilleux, quand je suis dans cet état.

Walter rajusta sa blouse de laboratoire et son visage se fit des plus sérieux et concentré.

-Ne vous excusez pas, mon garçon. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la poussée d'adrénaline impliquée dans le processus. Une réactivité accrue à tout ce qui peut être perçu comme agression est tout à fait naturelle.

L'effet avait justement disparu et Duke avait détourné la tête sans mot dire. Olivia faillit faire remarquer que contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prétendu, certaines infections semblaient finalement plutôt positives. Mais acquérir cette puissance temporaire via le sang de quelqu'un avait quelque chose de tellement malsain… Et alors que Walter continuait à discourir sur les effets secondaires, la sensation de manque et l'addiction que pouvait provoquer ce type de phénomène, l'expression de Duke en disait suffisamment long pour qu'Olivia garde finalement son commentaire pour elle-même. Non, ce pouvoir ne devait pas être si fantastique que çà.

-On a compris, Walter, dit-elle, interrompant le scientifique d'une voix posée. Cette pièce est pleine de représentants de la loi, on sait tous quels sont les symptômes d'une addiction, je crois. Inutile de nous le détailler.

Duke lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, un peu surpris.

-Bon, dit Audrey, si vous êtes convaincue maintenant... quel est le plan pour la suite ?

-On va dire que je vous crois jusqu'à nouvel ordre, répondit Olivia après quelques instants de réflexion. La priorité est évidemment de retrouver Archer. Avec les moyens du FBI, on devrait pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Je suggère que vos services envoient également à Walter toutes les informations dont ils disposent, et je dis bien toutes, pas besoin de d'épurer les rapports du légiste, sur les deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu chez vous. Si vous avez des pistes concrètes à suivre en attendant, je vous écoute.

-J'ai un contact dans La Garde, dit Nathan. Cette personne pourrait m'indiquer si d'autres membres de l'organisation sont à Boston et s'ils ont encore un moyen de joindre Archer. Et il y a la liste d'adresses. On en avait fait le tour mais maintenant que notre gars est à nouveau en fuite, il faudrait la parcourir encore une fois.

-D'où la tenez-vous, cette liste ?, demanda Peter.

-D'un agenda datant de l'année passée trouvé chez Archer. Il ne répondait ni au téléphone ni aux coups de sonnette, expliqua Audrey. Alors on a… disons…on était en droit de se demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et du coup, on est entrés chez lui. On a commencé à faire le tri parmi ses contacts. Curieusement il n'y avait aucun nom ou pas de numéro de téléphone pour certaines adresses.

-Et bingo, intervint Duke, l'une de celles-là était une planque de La Garde où Archer s'était réfugié, et c'est moi le petit chanceux qui me suis trouvé là quand l'assassin s'en est à nouveau pris à lui.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Une minute… Pourquoi votre type avait-il cela dans son agenda de l'an passé s'il est en danger seulement depuis quelques jours ?

-La dernière fois qu'Archer a mis les pieds à Haven, c'était pour l'enterrement de son père il y a plusieurs mois, expliqua Nathan. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait dans le coin. Et les circonstances de la mort de celui-ci paraissaient un peu étranges. On pense qu'Archer a pu entrer en contact avec La Garde à l'époque juste au cas ou…

-Quel genre de circonstances paraissent étranges dans votre patelin ?, interrogea Peter avec un sourire ironique.

-Le genre qu'on s'explique beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'on pense savoir quelle est l'infection de leur famille, répondit Nathan avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Vernon Archer est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque, ça ne faisait aucun doute, seulement il a été rejeté par la marée sur une plage sans qu'on puisse définir de quel endroit il avait pu tomber à l'eau. Et il était en maison de retraite, sa chambre a été retrouvée dans un désordre épouvantable. Comme si elle avait été fouillée.

-Et maintenant vous pensez plutôt qu'il a ouvert un vortex depuis sa chambre, dit pensivement Olivia…

\- Parce qu'il avait eu peur de quelque chose, compléta Audrey. Au point d'en mourir d'ailleurs. Il était assez âgé et son cœur plutôt fragile. Ouvrir le vortex, combiné à l'émotion, cela a très bien pu le tuer.

-Et il devenait sénile, ajouta Duke. N'importe quoi a pu lui foutre une trouille mortelle, en réalité.

-On pourrait revisiter la liste d'adresses ensemble en attendant d'avoir d'autres informations , proposa Nathan en regardant l'agent Dunham. A nous cinq, cela ira plus vite.

-D'accord, mais c'est hors de question qu'on se divise la tâche en cinq, répondit-elle. Nous ferons deux équipes de deux et l'un de vous trois va rester ici pour plus de… sûreté. Qu'en pensez-vous, Walter ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Instinctivement, Duke s'éloigna de Walter qui était toujours près de lui, pour aller se réfugier derrière Audrey.

-Il serait profitable, si nous voulons comprendre comment fonctionnent les capacités particulières des gens de Haven, que j'examine un autre cas, dit celui-ci gravement.

-Alors, c'est dit, lieutenant Wuornos, vous allez rester, fit Olivia d'un ton sans réplique. Ainsi, hormis les tests que Walter pratiquera, vous pourrez lui commenter le dossier lorsque votre équipe à Haven lui aura transmis les éléments.

L'intéressé eut une expression fugitive d'incrédulité sur le visage alors que Duke se fendait d'un sourire éclatant et se rapprochait encore plus d'Audrey.

-Vous n'allez évidemment pas y aller avec votre amie, Mr Crocker, cingla l'agent Dunham. Je préfère que nous mélangions les équipes.

Duke ouvrit la bouche tout en tendant l'index vers elle, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de placer un mot.

-Oh non, ce ne sera pas avec moi non plus. A moins que Walter ne me fournisse de quoi vous faire taire… Peter, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas de problème.

-Alors assez perdu de temps, allons-y.

Les trois autres la suivirent puis la dépassèrent en sortant de la pièce, pendant que Walter s'affairait aux préparatifs de ses prochaines analyses.

-Astérisque, installez donc notre ami Navarin pour un prélèvement, ordonnait-il avec emphase.

Olivia, qui fermait la porte, ne put réprimer un franc sourire en entrevoyant l'intéressé qui balbutiait un « Heu, non, moi c'est Nathan » , la mine embarrassée. Elle n'était pas encore à cent pourcents certaine d'avoir raison de faire confiance à ces oiseaux-là, mais visiblement, Walter s'était pris de sympathie pour le lieutenant Wuornos. C'était plutôt bon signe.


	9. Chapter 8 - Duke

-La Garde avait envoyé deux hommes à Boston pour récupérer Archer. Le blessé que Duke et l'agent Dunham ont trouvé ce matin, qui s'appelle Clarke et l'autre est un dénommé Jeffrey Foreman. Mon contact m'a fourni ses coordonnées, je vais voir si je peux le joindre.

Nathan en était là de ses explications quand la voix de Walter se fit entendre en arrière-plan, tenant des propos indistincts mais qui semblaient bien encourager le lieutenant à revenir se soumettre à l'un ou l'autre test de son invention. N'ayant plus rien à apprendre à ses correspondants, le « cobaye » termina donc la communication.

Quelque part, savoir son vieil ami entre les mains du docteur Bishop réconfortait Duke, qui était d'assez mauvais poil depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le labo. Non pas qu'il s'imagine que Walter puisse réellement trouver l'origine des infections, et encore moins qu'il puisse les guérir. Mais on ne sait jamais, s'il trifouillait le cerveau de Nathan et par hasard activait la zone qui donne le sens de l'humour, ce serait déjà un avantage... En supposant qu'il en ait bien une, naturellement. Hypothèse discutable.

Peter, qui avait pris le volant d'emblée (encore une autre raison pour Duke de râler), se tourna vers son passager.

-Ce Foreman, vous le connaissez ? , l'interrogea-t-il.

-Moins je connais de membres de La Garde, mieux je me porte, maugréa Duke. Mais son nom me dit quelque chose, je crois que je vois qui c'est.

-Il y a un truc qui m'échappe. S'ils viennent en aide aux infectés , qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ces gens ? C'est au point que même sous hypnose, on a eu du mal à vous faire parler d'eux.

On pourrait remonter aussi loin qu'on veut dans l'histoire de Haven, on trouverait à chaque génération des Crocker à couteaux tirés avec la Garde. C'était aussi immuable que le cycle infernal de phénomènes qui rythmait l'existence de la ville. Et dans le cas de Duke, cette inimitié prenait une tournure encore plus radicale: une infectée dotée d'un don de voyance très spécifique lui avait en effet affirmé qu'il mourrait assassiné par un homme qui porterait le fameux tatouage qu'arboraient les membres de l'organisation. Duke n'était qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas avoir été bavard là-dessus malgré les manigances de Walter.

-Ca doit être parce que je n'aime vraiment pas en parler quand je suis dans mon état normal non plus, répondit-il donc avec humeur. C'est une affaire de famille. Point-barre. Si ça tracasse votre père de ne pas m'avoir arraché tous mes petits secrets, tant pis pour lui.

-Très bien, je n'en parle plus. Je comprends que vous soyez vexé des méthodes qu'on a utilisées sur vous. Et pour votre gouverne, l'idée venait de moi, pas de Walter.

Duke lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Etonnant que vous preniez sa défense.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Peter d'un air intrigué , ce qui déclencha un soupir sarcastique de son passager.

-Vous appelez votre père par son prénom. Ca ne dénote pas une ambiance familiale au beau fixe.

-Bien vu. Disons que Walter est un génie, du genre qui avait tendance à rendre la vie de son entourage difficile, quand j'étais gamin. Et encore aujourd'hui, mais d'une toute autre manière.

Et comme si la transition était évidente, il demanda ensuite:

-C'est de votre père que vous tenez votre pouvoir n'est-ce-pas ? Il vous avait préparé à cela ?

-Il est mort depuis longtemps. Et il ne m'avait rien dit sur notre... particularité. Il avait seulement laissé une espèce de boite. Bien cachée. Avec toutes sortes de trucs dedans, dont un journal relatant l'histoire de la famille. J'imagine qu'il comptait sur mon astuce et ma curiosité pour que je la trouve le moment venu, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Walter a caché un tas de boites, lui aussi, il y a près de vingt ans, dit Peter avec un haussement de sourcils amusé. Ca a été une vraie chasse au trésor de remettre la main dessus. Et il ne sait même plus pourquoi il avait dissimulé tout çà à l'époque. Des cartons remplis de vieux disques, des dossiers en pagaille. Même une main conservée dans du formol et croyez-le ou pas, un appareil destiné à boucher des trous entre les univers.

-Ca, c'est un truc que tout le monde devrait avoir chez soi, dit Duke à qui cette réflexion de Peter avait arraché un sourire.

Peter allait répondre sur le même ton badin, mais, tout en discutant, il regardait aux alentours et sembla soudain remarquer quelque chose.

Leur plan d'origine, à savoir de reparcourir la liste d'adresses du vieil agenda de Archer, avait changé assez rapidement. Tout d'abord parce qu'à la réflexion, la quatuor nouvellement formé s'était dit que le jeune homme devait penser que son poursuivant connaissait ses points de chute probables et qu'il ne prendrait plus le risque de rejoindre un endroit connu. Raisonnement qui avait été confirmé quand il s'était avéré que le portable du fuyard avait émis pour la dernière fois environ trente minutes plus tôt, à quatre kilomètre à peine à vol d'oiseau du point de sortie du vortex qu'il avait ouvert quelques heures auparavant. Archer ne savait sans doute plus où aller et avait dû trouver temporairement refuge quelque part dans ces environs. C'était donc dans cette zone qu'ils avaient finalement organisé leurs recherches.

Duke et Peter étaient entrés depuis quelques minutes dans un lotissement en construction, à l'écart de la ville. Au vu des pancartes faisant la publicité de ce qui se dresserait là bientôt, c'était le genre de complexe qui accueillerait des familles souhaitant vivre dans un lieu confortable et sécurisé. Et en attendant d'apporter cette sécurité aux futurs propriétaires, l'endroit pouvait certainement fournir quelques cachettes à un homme qui fuyait un danger. D'autant qu'à cette heure, les travaux étaient à l'arrêt.

-Il y a un véhicule garé derrière ce talus, là-bas, dit Peter. C'est bizarre.

Duke regarda dans cette direction et l'aperçut lui aussi, ainsi qu'une silhouette qui contournait une bâtisse à proximité.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître ce type, fit-il à voix basse.

-Vous avez vu quelqu'un ?, demanda Peter en se penchant pour avoir le même champ de vision que son passager. C'était Archer ?

-Non. Mais çà pourrait être le gars dont Nathan a parlé. Celui de la Garde, Foreman. Je ne le connais que de vue mais la silhouette correspondrait.

-Je vais appeler les autres. Et faire vérifier la plaque du véhicule. Si c'est bien lui, ça doit vouloir dire qu'Archer l'a contacté et qu'il se trouve encore quelque part par ici.

Ils descendirent de voiture et jetèrent un œil aux alentours mais Foreman, si c'était bien lui, avait disparu.

-Il faut faire venir Audrey, conseilla Duke. Si Archer est ici et qu'il nous voit, comme il ne nous connait pas et qu'il a déjà failli se faire tuer aujourd'hui, il pourrait paniquer et nous filer sous le nez par une de ses « issues de secours» faites maison. Mais Audrey... elle arrive toujours à gérer ce genre de situation. Elle pourra le rassurer.

Peter aurait certainement dû s'étonner d'une telle affirmation, car s'il y avait une chose que les trois habitants de Haven avaient encore gardé secrète envers l'agent Dunham et son équipe, c'était bien le fait qu'Audrey était mystérieusement immunisée contre les effets des infections, et capable d'aider les gens à les contrôler.

Cependant, la seule chose qui étonnait Peter là tout de suite, c'était que son portable se refusait à appeler qui que ce soit.

-C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de réseau. Je ne pensais pas qu'on était à ce point à l'écart de tout.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je vais retourner en arrière jusqu'à retrouver un endroit d'où je peux appeler. Vous allez rester là et surveiller ce qui se passe.

Duke agita la tête négativement.

-Non. Mauvaise idée. Ce serait beaucoup mieux que moi j'aille les appeler, et vous restez ici.

-Non, répondit Peter d'un ton ferme, ce serait beaucoup mieux que moi, j'explique la situation à Olivia, parce que c'est moi qui travaille avec elle, et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, elle n'est pas votre plus grande fan. Et puis vous dramatisez un peu, non? Après tout, vous vivez à Haven au milieu de membres de cette organisation et vous êtes toujours en vie. – Duke voulut répliquer mais Peter lui coupa la parole - Et dans le cas qui nous occupe, nous sommes du même côté qu'eux, nous voulons protéger Archer. Je ne vous demande pas non plus d'aller faire causette avec ce gars, juste de surveiller de loin s'il revient à son véhicule.

-Je ne suis même pas armé, protesta encore Duke. Votre amie Olivia m'a même confisqué mon canif et a oublié de me le rendre.

Peter roula des yeux, ouvrit la portière passager de leur voiture, puis la boite à gants et en sortit une arme.

-Olivia m'en voudrait à mort si elle avait que je vous le donne, mais prenez çà, si vous avez peur à ce point. Maintenant, assez perdu de temps, j'y vais.

Duke cala l'arme à sa ceinture, dans son dos, puis s'installa à une dizaine de mètres du véhicule de Foreman . Il commençait à se dire que Peter n'avait pas totalement tort, lorsque Foreman apparût à quelque distance, seul, se dirigeât vers son véhicule et en ouvrit la portière. C'était un solide gaillard, comme la Garde en utilisait pour des missions risquées, un du genre que Duke n'aurait pas aimé énerver pour tout l'or du monde, sauf s'il avait une échappatoire bien préparée. Mais si Foreman s'en allait maintenant, c'était peut-être une de leurs meilleures pistes qui partait avec lui, ce qui le décida à malgré tout se diriger vers lui pour lui parler.

-Je te connais, toi, dit Foreman avant même que Duke lui ait adressé la parole.

-Oui, probablement, répondit Duke rapidement, en décidant d'éluder le plus possible la question de son identité exacte. Tu es de Haven, pas vrai ? Moi aussi. Ecoute, çà va te paraître bizarre, mais je suis ici avec...

-Tu es un Crocker, c'est çà ?, l'interrompit Foreman, avec une mine concentrée comme s'il faisait un gros effort pour se souvenir.

Tant pis pour l'anonymat. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de paniquer, Foreman ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité.

-C'est çà. Mais tu sais, on est du même côté, là. J'accompagne deux flics de Haven qui cherchent Rob Archer pour le protéger. Tu sais où il est ?

Foreman sembla hésiter. Il porta la main à son épaule gauche et Duke réalisa seulement qu'il était assez pâle et qu'il semblait mouvoir un peu plus difficilement ce bras-là.

-Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-J'ai suivi Archer quand il a fichu le camp par l'espèce de truc qu'il fait,là. Mais le gars qui lui en voulait nous a suivi aussi et j'ai été touché. Le passage dans ce machin m'a un peu sonné, je les ai perdus de vue tous les deux. Mais je pense qu'Archer a pu foutre le camp.

-Il t'a contacté ?

-Non. Comme je n'arrivais pas à le retrouver, je suis retourné chercher ma bagnole. J'ai vu qu'il y avait la police à la planque, j'ai supposé que Clarke avait été emmené à l'hôpital et j'ai pas fait de vagues. Comme Archer n'appelait pas, je suis revenu le chercher par ici.

Cette histoire sonnait un peu comme les bobards que Duke racontait aux autorités en certaines circonstances. Pourtant, Foreman n'inventait pas avoir été touché au bras. Ce qui amenait à une autre question : le nombre de morts et de blessés dans cette affaire montait en flèche, alors que selon toute vraisemblance, Archer, lui, restait indemne. A se demander si on cherchait réellement à le tuer, ou si son poursuivant le voulait vivant…

-Il faudrait que tu parles aux flics et que tu leurs donnes une description de l'agresseur, dit Duke pensivement. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il cherche à tuer Archer?

Tout en posant sa question, il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intérieur de la voiture de Foreman. Sur le siège passager, se trouvaient des gadgets qui avaient l'air de technologie de pointe. Il n'était pas spécialiste en la matière, mais l'appareil qui était posé là lui semblait bien être un brouilleur d'ondes, ce qui expliquerait que leurs portables ne fonctionnaient plus depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi diable un membre de la Garde utiliserait-il çà en cherchant Archer? A moins qu'il ne veuille l'isoler... Duke décida de faire mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et se tourna à nouveau vers Foreman, cherchant une excuse pour s'éloigner d'ici vite fait.

Mais c'était trop tard.

-Non, dit Foreman d'un ton neutre. Effectivement, on veut Archer vivant.

En une seconde il saisit Duke à la gorge et le projeta contre le véhicule, limitant ses possibilités de défense et l'empêchant sans même s'en rendre compte de sortir l'arme calée dans sa ceinture.

-Et bientôt, ajouta Foreman, c'est toi qui te chargera de l'attrapper.

Phrase totalement incompréhensible mais Duke avait d'autres préoccupations que de tenter d'en saisir le sens. S'il avait bien évalué Foreman comme un solide gaillard tout à l'heure, il était en fait loin du compte. Ses efforts pour se dégager restaient vains. _Une goutte de ton sang et je deviens plus fort que toi, salopard. Et tu es déjà blessé._ , pensa-t-il soudain rageusement.

Abandonnant temporairement la lutte que sa main droite menait pour faire faiblir l'étreinte de son adversaire sur son cou, il s'agrippa plutôt à la manche de celui-ci, la déchirant pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pansement improvisé que Foreman s'était confectionné, qu'il arracha à son tour. Bientôt la sensation d'un liquide se répandant sur ses doigts se fit sentir.

Curieusement, cela fit sourire Foreman, d'un rictus mauvais. Duke attendit la poussée d'adrénaline et la sensation d'ivresse et de vide intérieur que pour une fois, il accueillerait avec plaisir. Mais elle ne vint pas. Foreman continua à le regarder suffoquer, la mine narquoise, puis relâcha légèrement sa prise, pour sortir de sa poche une seringue.

-C'était pour Archer, dit-il tranquillement, mais j'ai des réserves.

La sensation d'une piqure dans la nuque, un engourdissement progressif… Duke se sentit filer lentement vers le sol, la tête lui tournant comme un manège qui se serait emballé.

Mais alors qu'il tombait aux pieds de Foreman, il finit par comprendre ce qui clochait. La manche de chemise en lambeaux de celui-ci laissait bel et bien entrevoir le tatouage funeste, sur lequel serpentait un filet de liquide s'écoulant de la blessure désormais à nu. Mais si ce type était un infecté, c'en était un d'un genre totalement nouveau.

Il saignait du mercure.


End file.
